


Sleeping In

by zarabithia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, Grocery Shopping, Multi, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too early to argue with Spock. She wanted to go back to sleep, anyway, not get involved with foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

After the funerals, Starfleet put them back to work immediately. Three days out of Nyota’s week were devoted to preparing for and teaching classes at the Academy, because the deaths that had heralded all of her crewmates’ promotions still required a serious recruitment drive by Starfleet. Three other days out of Nyota’s week were devoted to helping with the Enterprise’s refit.  
  
Nyota knew that as soon as there as a bridge to speak of again, her time would be even more heavily demanded on the Enterprise. That was delicate technology, after all, and it needed to have her oversight.  
  
But in the meantime, Nyota still had one solitary day of relaxation left in her week, which was one more than she would ever be guaranteed on that five year mission they were preparing for.  
  
Basically, there was no way she was getting up to do the grocery shopping.  
  
“Spock should go,” Jim murmured into a patch of her skin just below where the small of her back would have been, had the small of her back been about two inches closer to her belly button on the right side.  
  
“Sounds logical,” Nyota answered back sleepily, without opening her eyes. Jim’s breath, on the patch of skin between her back and her stomach, made her remember exactly what’d they’d been doing in order for him to fall asleep with his head so close and she smiled into her pillow lazily at the memory.  
  
“I feel you are misusing logic in your arguments so that you may continue to sleep beyond what is a required number of hours,” Spock stated on Nyota’s other side.  
  
It was too early to argue with Spock. She wanted to go back to sleep, anyway, not get involved with foreplay.  
  
“Requires someone who likes keeping to lists,” Jim reminded him, because it was never too early for him to argue with Spock. “Someone who doesn’t like to deviate and get … creative.”  
  
“That much is true, though I have not yet had complaints about my creativity from either of you.”  
  
“Was that a sex joke? Did he just make a sex joke?” Jim’s mouth, too busy arguing to be playing with her skin, had been replaced by fingers that did not lack in adequacy in any way, and their movements were making Nyota feel good in the kind of way that tempted her both to go back to sleep and have beautiful dreams and to fully wake up.  
  
But it’d been a lousy week with terrible command track students who had no business taking her courses other than to fulfill requirements, so Nyota went with the “lay still and hope they’d stop arguing soon” option.  
  
“Further, we have already deviated from the lists. Both of your continual … commentary to the list have made certain of that.”  
  
Nobody used paper anymore, but each time Nyota made a contribution to the grocery list, she would scan the list itself, as well as the additional comments made by Jim and herself. She would think about how that list would have looked three hundred years before, with three different sets of handwriting and numerous lines marking through words  
  
to leave corrections.  
  
The part of her that loved the study of language and the deep, cultural history inherent in the study of those languages, lamented that they didn’t have such a list. She thought she would have treasured such a thing even more than she did their current list.  
  
“Spock, our commentary was absolutely necessary,” Jim argued, and he argued it with all of the conviction that had argued with Admiral Marcus to save their lives. “The peppers you got for the stir fry last time were terrible - “  
  
“You _were_ the one cooking. Perhaps you should take credit for how the dish ultimately tasted?”  
  
“There’s only so much I can do with poblano peppers that were grown on _Andoria_ , Spock. Why would you ever try to grow _peppers_ there? You might as well try to grow them in Siberia.”  
  
“Actually, the average yearly temperature in Siberia is - “  
  
“Oh, god, Spock, I don’t care! That’s not the point.”  
  
“Then what is the point, exactly?”  
  
“The point is that you cannot continue to buy shitty peppers and continue to try chocolate without bananas,” Jim said, full of conviction that was not needed for the conversation or for the time of day.  
  
“If you’re going to have bananas and chocolate, you better add peanut butter to the list,” Nyota said unwillingly, sleep interrupted by the need to participate in what was sadly not the most ridiculous argument the bedroom had ever seen.  
  
“Peanut butter? Why?” Jim asked.  
  
“Because if you can’t appreciate the combination of bananas, peanut butter, and chocolate, I’m not sure I can have sex with you anymore,” Nyota said firmly.  
  
“That seems like a rather severe reaction,” Spock said.  
  
“But an appropriate one,” Nyota answered.  
  
“Very well. Since I am not in any hurry to break up with either of you, despite your inability to share the duties of shopping for groceries, I will go purchase your non-Andorian peppers, your bananas, and your peanut butter.”  
  
“Jim should go with you,” Nyota said.  
  
“Hey! No, I was going to sleep in too. That was part of the whole team effort we were working on.”  
  
Like he’d want to _sleep_ , Nyota thought affectionately.  
  
“You should both go, buy the food, and when you come back, I’ll cook lunch. Then both of you can wash the dishes,” Nyota suggested.  
  
“That sounds fair,” Spock agreed.  
  
“Hey, no. Why is it fair that we’re shopping and cleaning up? All you’re going to do is cook!”  
  
“It is fair because there are two of us, so it stands to reason that our chores should be doubled,” Spock answered. “Additionally, it spares us from your attempts to cook.”  
  
Nyota fell back to sleep sometime between Jim’s third point about why he was in fact a great cook, and the sound of Spock pulling on his boots.


End file.
